My Hero
by DorkLonk
Summary: Doing something new, I normally do Star Wars. Anyways, a short story about an escaped slave being saved by the Lone Wanderer in the Capital Wasteland. Rated M for strong language and violence mainly for the language


"Oh God! Oh God, no!" Panting, young Pamela Smith runs across a barren Wasteland that was once known as Washington D.C. "Shit! They're gonna get me!" Pamela's face is one of fear, with dirt caked onto her skin and in her hair. Every once and a while, she'll scratch at the strange device attached around her neck. Wearing only a plain white blouse and some grey pants, Pamela's outfit is also caked with dirt and blood. From behind her a sinister yell can be heard, "C'mon you little bitch! Nobody escapes from _Paradise Falls_! NOBODY!" The three Slavers have Combat Shotguns and Hunting Rifles.

Not looking where she was going, Pamela trips on a rock and falls down on the ground. Quickly turning around on her back, Pamela looks on her enslavers with fear. "Oh God..." A sinister smile quickly grows on the leader of the Slaver pack. "Now Lil' Missy, time to come back with us. The boss misses his main squeeze. Heh heh heh." Slowly crawling backwards, Pamela grabs hold of a small rock and quickly tosses it at the Slaver squad leader. The rock pounds into the center of his forehead and leaves a bloody dent in the skin. "Why you...I'll teach you a lesson you'll never FUCKING FORGET." The leader pulls out his personally customized Ripper. The mini-chainsaw revs as he grips the handle of the deadly weapon. "Time to take home the parts the Boss likes...tell him it was a Super Mutie accident. Found her slaughtered amongst the rest...like the story boys?" The rest of the slavers nod in agreement when suddenly one of their arms blast off in a shower of bone and blood. "AAAAGH!!" the slaver screams as he collapses to the ground.

Pamela quickly turns to see where the gunshot came from, all she can see is a silhouette of a man holding, what looks like a 10mm pistol. "You boys gonna leave her alone, or am I gonna have to teach you some manners?" The leader quickly spins around and glares at the mysterious figure. "You fucker! It's you that needs to learn some manners you little shit! You're the one interrupting an important business meeting!" The mysterious man smirks and raises his gun, "Can it. Don't wanna hear your excuses." A bullet flies out of the chamber and buries itself in the leg of the other slaver. "Gaaagh! It hurts! IT HURTS!!" The slaver grabs onto his kneecap and whimpers a bit, after his blubbering the slaver picks up his shotgun and fires at the figure. Blood splatter comes from the figure as the two exchange fire. Pamela closes her eyes as the leader walks over to her. Grabbing her hair, the leader yanks her from the ground, wraps his arm around Pamela and points his .32 caliber pistol at her head. "Hey buddy! Wanna stop fucking around with my friend and worry about the real problem, or do you really not care?" The figure fires a bullet at the last minute into the forehead of the slaver he was fighting with.

"Now, we can talk business. Your...'associates' would've made things a lot more complicated. So, what do you want to let this young woman go?" The leader looks at the two corpses and then looks back at the figure. The mysterious man is now in the sunlight and his clothing looks extremely familiar. _"A blue jumpsuit...with a yellow line goin' down the middle? Wait...it's that kid from Vault 101 that Three Dog is always spazzin' about._ _Bet he's worth a couple of caps." _"Well, I'll tell you what kid, I'll let the woman go if you follow me to my boss. He'll talk business with ya'." The Lone Wanderer nods and Pamela is let go, she runs behind her newfound hero. At the last moment she notices that the slaver is pulling out a strange looking weapon. _"Oh no, that's the weapon that got me!" _"MR. VAULT DWELLER! LOOK OUT!" The Lone Wanderer sees and instantly recognizes the weapon, pulling out his Chinese Assault Rifle with lightening quick speed, he fires off three 5.56mm rounds into the Slaver's head. The head breaks off of the spinal column with reletive ease.

"Oh my God, you killed him! You saved my life!" Pamela runs up and hugs the Lone Wanderer, "You're my hero! What can I do to repay you?!" Smiling, the Lone Wanderer looks up at the setting sun and looks down at Pamela, "Go home and if you can try asking around about a man named James. He was my father and he ran off. I'm trying to find him...if you have any information on him, I want you to tell me. Here...it's something called a cellphone, I manged to fix it up and adjust it so that you can call me using radio waves. Just keeping trying to call me and eventually I'll be able to pick up." Walking off, the Lone Wanderer heads off into the horizon, Pamela watches with a small tear running down her cheek. "My hero..." Clenching her right arm, Pamela turns around and heads off towards the nearest settlement, grasping onto that phone for dear life.


End file.
